1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, in which an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus to which a portable recording medium such as a USB memory or a memory card can be connected, and a server are interconnected; an image processing apparatus preferably employed in this image processing system; an image processing method preferably employed in this image processing system; and a computer readable recording medium having a program to make a computer execute processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In recent years, portable recording mediums capable of recording digital data in their selves, for example USB memories, have become widely used. At the same time, more and more outlets such as convenience stores have become to offer self-service of an image processing apparatus for people to use by connecting a USB memory thereto.
Accordingly, now users write a preferable file in a USB memory by operating a personal computer (also referred to as “PC”) and go out with the USB memory holding this file, so that they can print this file recorded in the USB memory by operating an image processing apparatus when necessary, while they are out. Thus, it is convenient that users do not have to carry around hardcopies, and also it is desirable in terms of security protection.
Also in recent years, when users write a file into a USB memory, the file is encrypted by an encryption software application that is attached to the USB memory, so as to prevent data leakage in case of loss of the USB memory.
There is a conventional technology having been developed, which is the method for remotely outputting highly-confidential information, wherein: a PC transmits a file encrypted by the PC itself, to a center server; the center server transfers this encrypted file to a print server when a user enters a content code and a password obtained from the center server, by operating a multifunctional digital machine; the user decrypts the encrypted file with this password; and the print server gives an instruction to print this decrypted file, to the multifunctional digital machine (for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-148876).
And there is another technology having been proposed, wherein: a user encrypts a file with a key issued by a key server and writes this encrypted file into a portable recording medium, by operating a PC, and if a password and an ID that are entered when the user connects this portable recording medium to a printer then transferred to the key server are authenticated thereby, the encrypted file is decrypted with the key transferred to the printer from the key server and printed thereby (for example, Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-033403).
An encryption software application attached to a USB memory and its encryption method depend on the provider (manufacturer or etc.) of the USB memory. Meanwhile, since an image processing apparatus does not have common hardware with a user PC, the image processing apparatus cannot activate on its own, the encryption software application attached to the USB memory.
In other words, if a file recorded in a USB memory is encrypted, a conventional image processing apparatus cannot print the file, which has been a problem. This problem has not been able to be resolved even by applying the Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-148876 or No. 2008-033403.
In theory, this problem can be resolved by developing a decryption software application that is a match for any encryption software applications attached to any providers' USB memories, and installing it on the image processing apparatus. However, since it requires enormous memory capacity, manpower for development and etc., it is extremely difficult to accomplish such a configuration practically.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.